


Brenda

by Potatodim



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alba : The Saga, Comedy, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Original work - Freeform, Poor Luca, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatodim/pseuds/Potatodim
Summary: Luca D'Angelo goes shopping with the Bonnets.
Relationships: Luca D'Angelo & Charlotte Bonnet, Luca D'Angelo/Vicent Bonnet
Kudos: 2





	Brenda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biersaque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biersaque/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This fic is part of an original work created by me and some friends. Luca D'Angelo is the only character that belongs entirely to me, so all of the works in this universe are written in his POV. Please, do not copy/repost to another website. All works written in this universe can be found under the tag of "Alba : The Saga"
> 
> This is a small gift for my best friend, soulmate, and in general Light of My Life, Biersaque. Te amo, fifinho <3.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luca D'Angelo is a hard-working man and he takes great pride in it.

He's not naive by any means -- he can and _will_ fight anyone who dares to speak of meritocracy as a functioning, believable doctrine in today's current sociopolitical scenery and don't even get him _started_ on how capitalism falls into place on this discussion because _of course_ it does, _Kate, do I need to teach you elementary school geography_ \--, but he knows hard work pays off. He sees it on the English test he aced after long weeks of studying, sees it on Logan's prideful grin as Luca delivers yet another outstanding essay after a few sleepless nights of research, and he yearns to see it on Harvard's acceptance letter after a lifelong dedication to the academics.

Living by that philosophy means he works hard to get what he needs and even harder to get what he wants, knowing full well that his efforts need to be doubled, tripled because of his skin color and monetary gain. It's unfair, and Luca tries working hard to change that as well.

But when it comes down to it, luck is a big factor to consider. Luca D'Angelo never thought of himself as a lucky person, being instead a person who _gets_ lucky sometimes, and that's enough for him. He's privileged in the sense that his friends are privileged and don't seem to measure limits when it comes to caring for Luca. Although, he thinks, there can't have many limits to begin with when you're filthy rich from a fortune older than dirt. But he wouldn't know.

Luca feels lucky for his friends, of course. Money or not, they're loyal and caring and as unique and eccentric as they come. It started as a rocky relationship at the beginning given how different their backgrounds are -- something they still struggle to come to terms with, but Luca would be a hypocrite if he didn't believe in working hard for his friendships as well so that's hardly a deal-breaker -- but they've learned a lot from each other along the way, and he cherishes their personal growth more than he cares to admit. Despite all that, there are still moments where he doesn't feel as lucky as he knows he should.

Moments like now.

"Well I've never even seen him anywhere near a hat but sure, go on I guess."

Luca glances at the clock. It's been forty minutes since they walked into the mall. He sighs.

It already feels like it's been _so much longer_.

"Exactly, I'm trying to get him to try something new. _Some_ people enjoy going out of their comfort zones, you know."

That clock is defective, he's sure. There's no way these two haven't been going at it for hours.

"Oh sure, 'cause you're the poster child for "trying new things", little Ms. I've Been Wearing My Hair In The Same Goddamn Ponytail Since 4th Grade."

Luca rubs his eyes and sits on one of the expensive-looking sofas scattered throughout the store. Or maybe his legs give up from the sheer exhaustion of keeping up with the siblings' banter and the sofa just so happens to be there. He's not sure.

 _I will end something_ , he thinks, stress coursing through his nerves, going straight to his brain and somehow convincing him that a cup of coffee will magically cure all the consequences that this sibling fashion rivalry has on him. _Something ends with me today_.

He knows better, or so he thought he did. Instead, what he actually thought was that maybe, just maybe with how much better their relationship had become over the past few months, Charlotte and Vicent would behave slightly better than the last few times. Not much; slightly. A pinch. A tinsy little bit.

What a fool.

He shouldn't complain, he knows. His friends like to spoil him, and that's not a bad thing. Well, Charlotte does; Vicent is not one to show affection through objects, and even if he were his gift-giving wouldn't be nearly as extravagant or frequent as Charlotte's. Vicent might've gotten the freedom he needed when he fled from home, but Charlotte got to keep the credit card, and you bet she makes a damn good use of it. What Vicent doesn't like though is to be left out, and so whenever the idea of playing dress-up doll with Luca comes up he tags along.

Since Luca's never the one paying for this stuff, he gladly steps away and lets them choose whatever they want. It should be simple.

Except Vicent is all vintage shirts and rolled-up sleeves and worn-out shoes and warm neutrals, wrapped up in a fake sort of casual mess that's checked and fixed too often in the mirror to not be deliberate. Charlotte is a meticulous work of season-appropriate color palettes and high-end clothing, all tied up with easy flowing femininity and always with the right choice of shoes, and the only thing these two have in common is the screaming orange of their hair and a feisty spirit to match it.

Luca loves them both very much.

He does. He truly does. And right now he needs to focus very hard on these words, or else he suspects he might forget it.

When he comes back from his deep dive into the _why's_ and _how's_ and _God seriously, why's_ , the redheads already moved on from discussing the articles of clothing and are now on the second phase: making Luca try the clothes on.

"Give yours to me Charlotte, I'll go in there with him to help him change," Vicent extends his free arm to her, waiting.

"No, you're staying right here!" she says, offended, clutching the clothes to her chest. "As if I don't know that you'll toss them away in there and make him try only the ones you chose."

"I would never," he lies, "but if I did, I'd be doing him a favor."

"Guys," Luca tries, voice hoarse and smaller than he expected it to be.

"Plus, what the fuck kinda store is this?" Vicent continues, brows tight in a way Luca sometimes finds it endearing. "It was so fucking hard to choose something that wouldn't make him look like his name is Chad or whatever."

Unfortunately -- and silently --, Luca agrees.

Charlotte's face is scrunched up in a sneer that does very little on making her even a little bit less pretty.

"Better a Chad than _homeless_. You look _homeless_ , Vicent."

"Oh yeah, he'll look VERY homeless with a--," Vicent fumbles violently with one of the shirts he's holding, looking for the price tag, " _two hundred dollars_ shirt!"

"What?!" that's enough to make Luca's voice rise up from his chest. Still, none of the siblings seem to notice his reaction. Charlotte doesn't seem fazed by the number at all.

"Which reminds me, I'm the one paying for it," she bites back, smugly snatching said shirt from Vicent's hands, "and I say that he won't be trying this."

"Stop trying to play sugar mommy with my boyfriend, you creep!" Vicent snatches the shirt back with zero hesitation and Charlotte's jaw hits the floor with the accusation.

 _Great_ , Luca thinks, hunching down on the seat when a saleswoman passes them by and shoots him a glance after undoubtedly hearing that statement.

"He's not just _your_ boyfriend, what's wrong with you?! I've known him for--"

The woman's brows arches in understanding, and she approaches them.

Luca wants to sink into the floor.

Instead, he pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, bracing himself.

"Excuse me, can I help?"

The redheads turn their heads to the woman with uncanny synchronization, but only Charlotte's expression softens into a polite smile.

"No, thanks. We're just deciding on what to get."

Vicent gives her a tight smile and a nod, and Luca keeps it to himself.

The woman -- Brenda, as her nametag helpfully provides --, gives them an easy smile and clasps her hands above her waist.

"Of course. Although, we do have a new assortment of rings, if you three would like to see them before check out?"

There's a pregnant pause that falls over them like a bucket of ice.

  
What?

  
"Pardon?" Vicent's the one who manages to get that out, even if his voice is as shaken as Luca feels. Charlotte seems confused but blissfully unaware of the implications.

Brenda cocks her head to the side.

Oh no.

"Oh, it was just a suggestion, of course! If you guys are interested in making it official. We have some lovely designs available."

The silence stretches.

Realization dawns on Charlotte's face. She now matches the pearly white of the wall on her background.

Once again, Vicent is the only one who manages to dignify himself with a response.

"I," he fails, clears his throat and tries again. "She's. She's my sister."

This only serves to further prove the point that no, Luca is not a lucky person at all.

He covers his face with his hands, barely able to prevent a whimper from escaping his throat.

"Oh."

 _At least that's it,_ he thinks. _It's over._

Brenda lowers her voice, as if they're all sharing the most sacred of secrets.

"It's alright, I don't judge."

Oh no.

Oh no, it's _worse_.

Brenda walks away, unaware of the damage she just did to what once was just a trip to the mall. How, Brenda? How can you casually leave like this?

Luca decides to take a piece from her puzzle and gets up from the sofa, feeling thoroughly changed forever and ever.

"Nope," he deadpans.

"Luca--"

"Nope. No. Bye."

"Luca."

"Bye."


End file.
